


i'll do what you like

by theinvisiblemay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: you and john celebrate your 1st anniversary as a couple. your life together was steady and happy, but one of you came up with an idea to change one small, but very significant thing about it.warnings: very smutty smut, swearing, violence, slutshaming (?)





	i'll do what you like

friday evening. it was getting dark, so you suggested coming back home before the streets fill up with drunk people wanting to chill after a long week.  
you and john were still at the restaurant, celebrating your first anniversary. while waiting for a cab to take you home, you started to relive the past year in your head. you couldn't stop smiling, as it was the happiest twelve months of your life. everything you've ever wished for had happened, and now you could only wish for two more things: to spend the rest of your life with this cute, long haired guy sitting in front of you, and for him to want the same thing.

when both of you you finally stepped out of the cab and entered your shared apartment, you heard a sigh of relief coming out of john's pretty mouth. „i love you so much, Y/N, but please, don't take me out to this restaurant  _ever again_ ", he laughed, took his shoes of and waited for you to do the same. then he took your hand, kissed it gently and pulled you closer to himself. „what do we think about another meal?", he asked quietly, and it took  _too long_  for you to realise what he actually meant. you blushed and nodded slowly, and you followed him on his way to the bedroom.

„Y/N, can i ask you something?", john asked, his head still between your thighs. it took a while for him to continue, mainly because he didn't know if that loud, high-pitched  _yes!_ of yours was an answer, or just a sign of overwhelming pleasure. „so, i've been thinking... what if we, you know... spice things up a bit?", he said, pushing you closer and sitting on top of you. „what do you mean  _spice things up_? you know i don't like spicy food, john", you answered, using your last normally functioning braincells. after hearing your boyfriend's laugh, you blushed and covered your face.  _think before you speak, idiot!_ , you thought to yourself, took a deep breath to clear your mind after john made you squirm in pleasure using his tongue and skillful fingers. „okay, again. what do you mean by that? do you have something specific in mind?", you asked, tilting your head in curiosity when he got up to put a box between the two of you. „i do, and i decided to prepare myself earlier... i even read a book so nothing bad would happen to you", he laughed, and you smiled faintly, because he was so cute and overprotective as always, but it seemed a bit scary. what kind of bad was he talking about?  
you looked at john tentatively, but all he did was open the box and pull out a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs, a small whip and a velvet blindfold. „do you trust me, kitty?", he asked, but you couldn't stop staring at these 'accessories'. you weren't the bravest person in the universe and you've always preferred classic things, so the thought of using these things made you slightly uncomfortable. but you didn't want to disappoint your boyfriend, so you agreed to do whatever he had in mind. oh, the things we do for love...

john put the box away, climbed on top of you again and cuffed you to the bed. you tried to move your hands but they were tied tight enough. he smiled and kissed your cheeks, lips, neck, collarbones, breasts and whatever there was left, until his lips reached your core once again this night. you let out a soft moan and tried to grab his hair, but the handcuffs were perfectly doing their job. you groaned after this, not really satisfied, but you had to admit that it was really arousing. you felt john's hands pining your legs to the bed as he was eating you out as good as never, your knees started to shake lightly when he circled your clit with his tongue. your moans were getting louder and louder, a few more seconds would be enough for you to reach your high... but john decided to take it away from you. he sat up, leaving you with the painful emptiness in your stomach and between your legs. „hey, what the fuck! why would you do this?!", you protested, john smacking your thigh with a whip in response. „no talking until i let you, understand?", he said, his voice very deep and full of lust. it kinda shocked you, as you've never seen him like this before. you opened your mouth in order to answer him, but received another smack on the other thigh. you moaned quietly, not only because it was a bit painful, but it also made you  _incredibly_  horny. you bucked your hips up, hoping deaky would get what she meant, and you could tell he got it by the way he looked at you, but it seemed like he didn't care at all.  
„now i want you to do something for me", he said, setting your hands free. you looked at your wrists and saw little bruises all over them; john noticed it and kissed them gently before cuffing you again. you had your arms tied at your back, and you watched john placing himself comfortably on the bed. he looked at you and pointed at your mouth. you raised your eyebrow, not knowing what to do or to say. „suck me off, you dirty little slut.", he murmured, and you gasped, shocked by the word he just used. you know he didn't mean it in an offensive way, but still, you couldn't believe he would ever use a word like this. nevertheless, you lined yourself between his legs, leaned down and slowly licked his length all the way up, then slowly lowered your head and started bobbing your head up and down. you tried to do your best without using your hands, but deaky's loud, obscure moans assured you that your mouth and tongue are just enough.  
you felt that he was really close, so, as always, you slowed your moves down a bit, taking him deeper into your mouth. you knew how much he liked it, that's why you were so confused when he pushed you away. you frowned at him, but he didn't say anything. he just turned you over so you were laying on your stomach, cuffed you to the bed and spread your legs. you didn't know what to do, and john wasn't kind enough to tell you, so you were just waiting like that. you screamed in shock after you felt a whip on your butt, hitting your skin much harder than before. „bend for me, will you?", you heard john's deep voice from behind, and you did what he wanted. a quiet moan left your mouth when he slipped one finger inside you, added another one after a while and started moving them painfully slowly. „faster, please john, you're killing me", you said on the verge of tears, moving your hips back and forth. „oh, my kinky little slut wants to cum?", said john, smacking your ass again, „not until i let you to". you groaned in disappointment, but screamed a few seconds later, when he replaced his fingers with something  _much_  bigger and thicker. he started to move in and out of you, but this time his moves were fast. he picked up a steady rhythm, causing you to moan and squirm in pleasure. you had no idea who or what possessed john this night, but you were hoping for him to go wild like that more often, because you've never felt this good.  
john's moves got faster, he thrusted himself into you as hard and deep as possible, which caused you to cry and almost pass out. you felt a knot tighten in your guts as you were getting close to an orgasm, but you knew deaky wouldn't let you reach your high, so you became a big moaning, crying, screaming pile of  _pleasepleaseplease_ ,  _ohfuck_  and  _godletmecumplease_.   
suddenly you felt his hand slowly massaging your inner thigh and wandering up and down. you closed your eyes, waiting for another slap, but it didn't happen; instead, the feeling of john's fingers rubbing your clit intensely sent shivers down your spine. "you were so good for me today, Y/N", he whispered in your ear, biting your neck. "now cum for me". and you did immediately, screaming deaky's name at the top of your lungs, falling onto the bed because your legs were too weak and too shaky. you were laying down, panting and quietly moaning, when john pulled out of you with a loud groan, and a while later you felt something wet and warm all over your butt and back. he stayed between your legs for a little longer, then fell onto the bed and closed his eyes.

after both of you calmed down a bit, john uncuffed you and threw the handcuffs and the whip away. he pulled you closer, ran his fingers through your hair and sighed quietly when he saw two wet traces on your face. „i'm sorry, Y/N, i had no idea this would hurt you", he whispered; you've never seen him this worried before. you smiled and kissed him gently before he said anything else. „i'm fine, maybe even more than fine. this was the best sex i've had in my entire life, deaks, i'm sure nothing will ever top this."

„wait for the next anniversary, baby"


End file.
